just love you
by PutriNai
Summary: "kau hanya namja sialan yang merusak kehidupan ku" -tao. "Ah appo!" -kris. "KAU PANTAS MENDAPATKAN INI SIALAN" -tao . "Ah.. Aku tidak apa apa tao ya, aku hanya ingin tidur dengan tenang. Oh ya, kau bisa menjaga anaku hyung?" -kris. "Hiks.. Maafkan aku" -tao


Hallo! Aku author baru, mohon bimbingannya ya *bow

Mungkin judul dan ceritanya agak sedikit tidak nyambung :)

Dan aku sangat suka uke!kris / botton!kris ^^ semoga tidak keberatan ne

.

Pairing : taoris (uke!kris)

Genre: angst

Rating: T semi M (?)

Summary: "kau hanya namja sialan yang merusak kehidupan ku" -tao. "Ah appo!" -kris. "KAU PANTAS MENDAPATKAN INI SIALAN" -tao . "Ah.. Aku tidak apa apa tao ya, aku hanya ingin tidur dengan tenang. Oh ya, kau bisa menjaga anaku hyung?" -kris. "Hiks.. Maafkan aku" -tao

Warning: MxM ,Mpeg, bahasa agak kasar, typo,de el el.

.

PRANG!

"DEMI TUHAN! APA YANG KAU MASAK ITU BRENGSEK?! AKU HANYA INGIN MAKAN MAKANAN YANG BUKAN RUMAHAN SEPERTI INI SIALAN!"

Seperti itu tiap paginya dirumah bercat putih dijalan *** . Suara Teriakan, makian, benda benda pecah dan lainnya selalu terdengar didalam rumah itu. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, tetangga pun tidak ada yang tau. Seakan akan sudah terbiasa dengan suara itu. Tetangga sekitar seperti tidak peduli.

"Hiks.. Mianhae.. A-aku hanya bisa memasak ini" duduk dan menekukan kakinya dipojokan dapur, namja itu terus menangis sambil mengatakan kata maaf. Takut. Ya namja itu takut sekali kepada suaminya ini. Sudah banyak luka ditubuhnya tapi suaminya itu tetap saja tidak bosan memberi luka baru.

Namja? Suami? Kalian kurang mengerti?

Akan aku ceritakan

/FLASHBACK/

"Kris.. Omma akan menjodohkan mu dengan anak teman omma" ujar seorang yeoja setengah baya itu lembut, meskipun usianya sudah cukup tua namun yeoja ini masih kelihatan cantik.

"Apa omma? Dijodohkan?" Tanya kris bingung. Hey ayolah, dia ingin memilih pilihannya sendiri. Dan yeoja yang ternyata ibu kris itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Memegang tangan anak nya lalu mengusap rambut pirang milik kris sayang.

"Ya sayang. Omma dan teman omma sudah merencanakan nya semenjak kau dan anak teman omma masih dalam kandungan. Dan omma harap kau menerima apa adanya ne?" Kata nya lembut. Kris yang sangat menyayangi omma nya dan tidak mau membuat kecewa ommanya itu hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Yeoja itu tersenyum senang lalu memeluk putra semata wayang nya itu dengan erat dan mencium puncuk kepalanya. "Nah.. Ini baru anak omma" ujarnya sambil mencubit hidung kris gemas yang dibalas dengan pekikan kecil kris.

"Omma.."

"Ne?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia seorang namja?" Tanya kris menengadahkan kepalanya melihat omma nya. "Sudah omma bilang, terima apa adanya. Lagi pula cinta memangnya harus selalu lawan jenis?"

"Tapi omma.. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau menerima kris?" Balas kris sambil membenamkan kepalanya di dada omma nya. "Tidak sayang.. Dia pasti menerima mu" kris menganggukan kepalanya didalam pelukan ommanya.

/FLASHBACK OFF/

"Cih! Dasar lemah! Bisanya hanya menangis saja. Dasar tidak berguna!" Teriak tao . Tao menarik rambut kris kearah belakang hingga wajah kris menengak /? Keatas dan melihat kearah tao.

"Kau.. Asal kau tau, seberapa pun kau berharap dan sebanyak apapun kau berdoa kepada tuhan. Ingat ini. AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENCINTAIMU" kata tao pelan dan dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya. Kris hanya mengangguk pasrah sambil terus menangis.

Dug!

"Ah!"

Tao sengaja menjedotkan/? kepala kris kearah tembok. Dan pergi meninggalkan kris yang terus menangis sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Hiks.. Omma , aku merindukan mu"

.

"Tao~" ujar seorang yeoja manja.

"Ya? Ada apa eunji?" Tanya tao lembut sambil mengusap rambut yeoja yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengan kekar nya. Yeoja yang bernama jung eunji itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum manis kearah tao.

"Kapan kau akan menikahi ku?"

Tao kaget mendengar pertanyaan eunji . Tao terseyum kearah nya dan masih betah mengusap rambutnya. "Tapi, aku sudah menikah eunji" ujar tao pelan.

Eunji menatap tao dengan pandangan tidak percaya "jadi hanya karena namja sialan itu kau tidak mau menikahi ku? Aku mencintai mu tao, kau juga kan?" Balas eunji menatap tepat kearah tao. Tao menundukan kepalanya, bingung mau menjawab apa.

"tidak. Bukan begitu eunji. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu"

"Kalau begitu nikahi aku dan ceraikan namja sialan itu!"

Tao membelakakan matanya tidak percaya, eunji menyuruh nya menceraikan kris? Tao memegang kedua pipi eunji lalu mengecup bibir nya pelan. "Ta-"

"Kau harus menceraikan nya jika kau benar benar mencintaiku!" Teriak eunji , matanya mulai berkaca kaca . Jika tao sudah melihat nya akan menangis maka dia tidak bisa melawan.

"Baiklah"

Eunji tersenyum senang dan memeluk tao sangat erat. Tao tidak membalas pelukan eunji seperti biasanya, ia menatap kearah langit langit kantornya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Ia sedikit tidak tega menceraikan kris.

.

Setibanya dirumah tao masuk kedalam lalu berjalan kearah dapur dan tidak lupa untuk menutup pintu. Saat ia berada didapur ia kaget saat menemukan kris tertidur dimeja makan dengan banyak makanan diatasnya.

Kris merasa ada seseorang yang datang, ia pun terbangun dan merengangkan badannya yang terasa pegal. Ditolehkan kepalanya kearah kiri dan menemukan tao berada didepan pintu dapur.

"Ah tao! Lihat, aku tadi membeli buku resep masakan dan masakan ini juga bukan masakan rumahan. Ah mungkin sudah dingin karena aku memasaknya sudah agak lama. Aku hangatkan dulu ya" kris pun segera menghangatkan masakannya.

"Kau ingin aku buatkan teh?" Tanya kris lembut. Tao agak sedikit kasihan melihat kris, namun saat ia mengingat eunji rasa bencinya kembali keluar.

"Tak usah sok perhatian seperti itu!" Tao dengan acuh berjalan kedapur dan membuat teh nya sendiri. Lalu kembali ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa sambil meminum teh.

"Tao" kris berjalan pelan kearah tao yang sedang duduk di sofa. Saat ia sudah berada disamping tao. Dia melanjutkan kata-katanya "ada yang ingin aku sampaikan."

Tao yang penasaran hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya . "A-aku.. Anooo.." Kris menundukan kepalanya sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Cepat kau bicara!" Teriak tao sambil menggebrak meja. Ia kurang suka bertele-tele.

"Uueek!" Kris segera menutup mulutnya dan berlari kekamar mandi.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

BRUK!

Tao berlari kearah kamar mandi saat mendengar suarah benda atau orang jatuh mungkin? Saat tao berada di depan kamar mandi ia terkejut melihat kris tergolek lemah dilantai kamar mandi.

Tao dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh kris lalu menaruhnya didalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya cepat kearah rumah sakit terdekat.

Ia tidak tau kenapa ia ingin menolong kris.

.

"Bagaimana dokter?" Tanya tao saat dokter keluar dari kamar rawat kris. Dokter itu tersenyum kearah tao membuat tao heran.

"Selamat!"

"Apa?"

Dokter itu kembali tersenyum dan menepuk pudak tao pelan lalu berkata "Ia hamil".

"A-apa?!" Tao membelakakan matanya kaget mendengar perkataan dokter itu.

"Ya! Aku tau dia namja tapi aku tidak bisa bilang tida kalau memang faktanya dia hamil. Oh ya, kandungannya lemah. Kau harus benar benar menjaga err- istrimu itu. Permisi" dokter itu pun pergi meninggalkan tao yang terkaget -sangat kaget malah.

Tao pun memasuki kamar rawat kris dan melihat kris yang sedang melihat kearah jendela dan dia -menangis?

Kris segera mengapus air matanya dengan cepat saat tau tao memasuki kamar rawatnya.

Tao berjalan pelan kearah kasur dimana kris duduk sambil melihat kearah jendela. "Kau hamil?" Tanya tao ragu ragu.

Kris tersenyum lalu menunduk. "Ah iya, tapi tidak apa-apa. Jika kau tidak menginginkannya aku bisa merawatnya sendiri" kris mendongakan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis. Namun tao tidak sebodoh itu melihat senyum yang kris berikan. Itu senyum err- kesedihan? Dia tidak bisa membaca mimik muka orang namun ia tau itu bukan sebuah senyuman bahagia.

Kris kembali memalingkan mukanya kearah jendela, lalu dia mengusap perutnya yang masih rata itu.

"Aku mau menceraikan mu dan menikah dengan eunji."

Oh! Bodoh, ini bukannya saat yang tepat tao. Saat kau mengetahui kris hamil kau malah akan menceraikannya? Kau gila!

"Dan aku juga tidak merasa menghamili mu! Mungkin saja itu anak dari pria lain yang pernah tidur dengan mu." Ucap tao pelan namun menusuk hati. Kris membelakakn matanya kaget mendengar ucapan tao itu. Rasanya ia tidak pernah tidur dengan pria lain. Sudah tidak tahan lagi, kris pun meneteskan air matanya.

"A-aku.. Emm.. Maksudku kau.. Ka-kau meniduri ku saat kau sedang ma-mabuk? Dan itu.. Hiks.. I-itu berada dibawah kesadaranmu.. Jadi itu bu-bukan sepenuhnya keinginanmu, dan dari dulu pun ka-kau memang tidak mau menikah dengan ku. Ja-jadi hiks.. Jadi aku menerimanya saja." Jawab kris panjang lebar sambil menundukan kepalnya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menyedihkan ini dihadapan tao. Ia harus kuat dihadapannya.

"Ya baiklah.. Tapi kau masih bisa tinggal dirumahku untuk beberapa hari selama aku menyiapkan pernikahanku. Aku masih cukup baik bukan? Aku permisi" tao berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang rawat kris dengan perasaan -kecewa?

Kecewa karena kris menerimanya.

.

8 BULAN KEMUDIAN.

Kris saat ini bekerja disebuah toko roti dekat rumahnya, -rumah barunya setelah bercerai 8 bulan yang lalu dengan tao.

Sekarang usia kandungannya sudah 9 bulan, tinggal menunggu beberapa hari lagi ia akan melahirkan. Dia akan meliharkan secara normal ngomong ngomong.

Bagaimana bisa ya? Author gak bisa jelasin, yang penting author pernah baca artikel tentang hal seperti itu.

"Kris, antarkan roti ini dimeja 5 ya!" Ucap seorang namja tampan dan sangat tinggi itu pada kris. Kris menganggukan kepalanya dan segera mengantarkan roti itu kemeja nomor 5 dan kembali ketempatnya tadi.

"Changmin hyung." Panggil kris pada namja tampan dan juga tinggi itu. Ya namanya shim changmin.

"Ada apa kris?" Tanya changmin pada kris dengan lembut dan tidak lupa menyunggingkan senyuman nya.

"Aku mau mengambil cuti hyung, kau tau kan aku err-"

"Ya ya ya, aku tau. Tidak apa apa" potong changmin cepat dan kembali tersenyum. "Terimakasih" balas kris dengan senyuman manisnya. Changmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

Kris pun pulang kerumah tepat jam 7 malam. Dia membuka pintu rumahnya dan menyalakan lampu. Lalu menutup pintu sekaligus menguncinya.

Kris mengambil sebuah foto berbingkai emas dan mengusap foto itu sambil menitikan air mata.

Itu foto pernikahannya dengan tao yang sudah tao robek menjadi 2 bagian namun kris susun kembali. Ia benar benar merindukan tao. Dan sangat membutuhkan sosok tao saat ini, apalagi ia akan melahirkan. Ia merasa kasihan pada anaknya karena ia akan terlahir tanpa seorang ayah.

Kris segera pergi kekamar dan mengepak barang barang. Ia akan pergi kerumah sakit besok ngomong ngomong. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko tiba tiba melahirkan dirumah tanpa ada siapa siapa.

Setelah selesai merapikan barang barangnya. Kris pergi ke kamar mandi setelah itu tidur. Ia tidak sabar menunggu malaikan kecil nya lahir.

.

"Tao~ sebentar lagi anak kita lahir" eunji berucap manja sambil mengelus perut besarnya.

"Ya sayang.. Besok kau kita berangkat kerumah sakit ya. Sekarang kau istrirahat , aku akan membereskan barang barang" tao mengecup kening eunji lalu pergi kekamar dan membereskan barang barang.

.

KRING! KRING!

Kris membuka matanya perlahan karena mendengar alarm nya berbunyi. Kris pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai kris pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Kris makan dengan tenang lalu mengusap perut besarnya dengan sayang. Ingin sekali tao yang mengusapnya saat ini. Saat masa mengidampun kris mencoba untuk tidak memenuhi keinginan dirinya atau bayinya mungkin? Karena yah.. Tidak mungkin ia keluar malam malam sendirian yang pasti semua toko tutup dan juga karena ia tidak punya err- uang.

Kris tidak membawa apapun kecuali foto nya saat pernikahan itu. Tidak ada yang kris ambil. Kris memulai hidupnya dari nol lagi dan mencoba membuka lembaran baru dalam hidupnya.

Selesai makan kris pun membawa barang barangnya. Saat ia akan membuka pintu, kris ingat sesuatu.

Ia kembali keruang tamu dan mengambil foto pernikahannya lalu memasukannya kedalan tas dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar menunggu bus di halte bus.

.

"Ah.. Aku tidak sabar menunggu anak kita lahir sayang" eunji mengusap perutnya dengan senang. Eunji melirik tao yang sedang mengemudi disebelahnya.

"Kau senang?" Tanya eunji.

"Sangat!" Jawab tao mantap.

Saat melewati halte bus, tanpa sengaja tao melihat kris sedang beridiri disana dengan perut besar. Tidak peduli, tao pun kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan tenang.

.

Lama menunggu bus datang. Akhirnya bus pun datang dan dengan segera ia menaiki bus itu secara perlahan karena ia sedang hamil besar.

'Ah.. Penuh sekali, aku mau duduk dimana?' Kris membatin sambil melihat sekeliling . Kursi didalam bus itu sudah penuh diduduki orang, terpaksa kris harus berdiri.

"Maaf nona?" Kris menoleh saat seseorang memegang bahunya dari belakang. Kris pun merasa aneh dipanggil ehemnonaehem.

"Ah ya?"

"Kau bisa duduk dikursi ku, aku merasa kasihan padamu nona. Kau sedang hamil besar. Bahaya untuk bayi anda bila berdiri seperti itu apalagi didalam bus ini banyak sekali orang. Bagaimana kalau nanti perut anda tertekan?" Ucap orang itu khawatir.

"Terimakasih banyak, tuan" kris pun segera duduk dikursi yang ditunjukan pria tadi.

"Nona, nama saya choi siwon" ujar pria yang kita ketahui bernama choi siwon itu. "Kau bisa memanggilku siwon" lanjutnya.

"Ah iya, namaku wu yifan. Kau bisa panggil aku kris. Dan aku seoang err-namja ngomong ngomong." Pria itu -choi siwon- tampak kaget saat kris mengatakan bahwa ia namja. Mana mungkin orang akan menyangka bahwa dia namja, postur tubuh nya sih memang tinggi tapi perut buncit nya itu? Orang pasti mengira dia yeoja yang tengah hamil muda. lagi pula dia memiliki wajah yang manis.

.

TBC

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca ff buatan saya, semoga tidak terlalu buruk ya ^^

Kritikan dan saran nya boleh?

Review please


End file.
